Slide
by Kate Barancik
Summary: Vincent gets to know somebody a tad bit better


Slide   
by Kate Barancik   
  


Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own anything remotely having to do with Final Fantasy or Square Soft.

Rating: Um, how about PG.

Summary: Vincent gets to know someone a little better.   
  
  


"The ability to make that which does not matter truly slide." - Edward Norton, Fight Club   
  
  
  


This was the last place he thought to look for anyone. Besides, no one ever came to the waterfall besides him. Still, there sat Yuffie, soundlessly watching the water rush down below her. She gave no indication that she knew he was there, but somehow she did. Her eyes looked up as he stood looming behind her. Yuffie's eyes met and locked with the ruby red eyes of Vincent Valentine. She smiled as he sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here, Yuffie?" Vincent questioned. She at first looked as though she would not reply and instead keep sitting, staring into the great void beyond her vision.

"Thinking about Aeris," She answered truthfully, "I miss her."

"So do I. But why did you come here?" Vincent asked. Yuffie finally looked to him after he asked her. For a moment he thought there was a look on her face like the reason she was there was the most obvious in the world. Vincent contemplated taking the question back, but she began to speak before he had the chance.

"I thought that since you came here it must be a some what quiet place. You know, a place where somebody can organize a thought or two without some kind of interruption," Yuffie explained. The 17 year old girl sat as still as a tree when there was no wind. It almost seemed as thought she were not Yuffie at all, but rather Vincent.

She said nothing for an extended amount of time, which was perfectly fine with Vincent. Never in the short time that he had known the girl had he seen her this non talkative, except, ofcourse, when she was asleep. Nothing in the worlsd had matter to Vincent since Lucrecia had died and he was thrown away into the basement of the musty old Shinra Mansion. Cloud knew that pain, probably better than anyone else in the group. Or so Vincent thought.

Now it was becoming increasingly clear that Yuffie may also know the pain of heartbreak. Maybe not the way that Vincent himself and Cloud knew it, but somehow she did. This is not the way he liked to see such a young girl with the rest of her life ahead of her. He was so used to seeing her happy, not like this. She seemed to drown in her sorrow like they were the lake far below. She was acting like Vincent.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk, you know that I am a good listener," Vincent suggested. Yuffie poped up with another smile like the one she gave him when he first arrived. It looked so forced it almost made him cry out.

"You don't have to listen to my problems, Vince," Yuffie answered, retiring her forced smile. Vincent did not quite enjoy the little nicknames the team had given him, but somehow it sounded different coming from Yuffie. They sounded almost natural coming from her, he almost, almost, enjoyed it. She refused his company, but he had no intention of gong down so easily.

"I do not mind listening, perhaps it will make you fell better to open up a bit."

"No offense, but you're one to talk."

"It was only a suggestion."

"Sorry, I snapped, but it's kinda personal."

"How about you telling me something that is bothering you and in return, I will tell you something that is bothering me?" Vincent suggested. This time, Vincent saw the look of contemplation on the young womens face. She smiled at him, this time a genuine smile crept across her face. She nodded carefully and sat closer to him. They continued talking all night until the sun dipped below the plains below them.For the first time Vincent felt comfortable sharing his fears and hopes with another person. He truly felt like a whole person since falling in love with Lucrecia.

_Could this be the same? _Vincent questioned himself. He tossed around the idea of himself and Yuffie as more than just friends that night in his bed. He shared his room Cid and Cloud in the ruins of Midgar. Yuffie slept across the hall with Tifa. Silently, Vincent krept over to Yuffie's room. He opened the door silently, sure not to wake Tifa up. Finally, he reached Yuffie's bed.

She lay onher back, sleeping peacfully. It almost made Vincent not want to wake her from her delicate sleep. However, he nudged her ever so carefully. She opened her eyes groggily and held a look that was angry at whomever had awoken her. She was about to grab her weapon when she saw her intruder was.

"What are you doing, Vincent?" Yuffie asked, ditting up in bed. At first he panicked, unsure of what to tell her.

"I was wondering if we could talk again, like earlier?"

"Right now?"

"Of course not. Just whenever you need to talk. I will be here to listen," Vincent replied through the darkness. Before Yuffie could say anything further, Vincent was all ready out in the hall way. She stared at the closed door and smiled to herself. Finally, there was somebody in their group actually willing to listen to her never-ending babble. Yuffie laid back down on her pillow, wondering about how Vincent ever got so understanding.

Menwhile, out in the hall, Vincent stood with his back against Yuffie's bedroom door. He was such a chicken. He could not even admit to Yuffie what he truly has been thinking lately. He was a coward, pure and simple. Now, there was somebody in their group, however, who would be patient with his silence. Most importantly, he had some one whom he could trust. As Vincent lay his head back on his pillow where it righfully belonged he thought about Yuffie. She made everything else in his life seem so unimportant. She made everything slide in a way. Nothing put hope and love mattered now. Yuffie was his power and his furture. One day he would no longer be a coward. One day he too would slide.    
  
  
  
  


The End

Author's Notes: Okay, it kinda sucked and was a little short, but I'm all ready in the process of creating a hilarious new story, 'Cid and His Monkey'. Trust me, it'llbe good, I hope. Untill next time; good night and God speed.


End file.
